User talk:Magyarosaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to BBC Planet Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Magyarosaurus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Primeval123 (Talk) 16:22, October 21, 2011 Im sorry ive been away, I will start editing again, thanks for helping me out :) Primeval123 17:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for your enthusiasm in this wiki, I hope if I can gsin more trust you will one day be an admin, and you probably will... I am making some advertisements and everything to produce this as a more popular wiki... Thamkyou Primeval123 19:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering whether you know whether to call the zunnitosaurus page or whatever, Nothronychus as on the website it says this. sorry confusion of me lol, I got mixed up with dinosaurs.... Sure I will make a poster, anything to improve the wiki!!!! Primeval123 09:22, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I am also sorry for deleting your kt meteor picture, it is just I can find them in videos and download them, unlike your technique of taking photographs, of which before I knew of print screen was my tactic, are you ok with this? Official Poster Here is the brand new Official Poster that you requested, I have already added it to the homepage and I think it looks pretty good. Here it is. Currently whilst we are doing the basic dinosaurus and periods... I was wondering whether it is possible we could add galleries to pages, dinosaurus and episodes especially, if you look at my edit on the Paralititan page, there were to many pictures to choose from, so I added a new gallery. I was wondering if?????? Do you like this new green style, I'll change it back if you don't because I can't decide. You may become and admin if you keep up your hard work on this wiki :) I am sorry this is in headline, the wiki is having a problem with me, I cant edit currently so I will have to stop it somehow, so every message to u will be in this big writing for a little, be back to editing soon. Primeval123 Im back on track, for a while at least anyway... Primeval123 20:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool cool, it will be a shame to not see you editing, however, when u come back hopefully you will see this wiki with more than 100 pages if possible! Primeval123 17:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, is this whale or whatever really a new species? Primeval123 19:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) wow! nice, I bet that was spectacular. Primeval123 19:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for portrait! thanks alot for my portrait and thanks for telling me about this wiki its been great editing, but could you tell the founder, Primeval123 that theres something on the Majungasaurus page thats making it locked from editing. thanks! Muskox 21:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I been away for a while, back editing and I have seen some spamming going on. Blocked the user, nothing wrong now! Primeval123 20:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Other user? He has left me a message on my talk page before if you look. He says the background is rubbish, and the wow factor of the wiki is rubbish, apparentely they've got the rival wiki for that! Lode of rubbish, there wiki has got out of date pictures from the 1800's (stupid isn't it)! Primeval123 17:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Wonder wikis... Here are the links, I hope you may start editing, I made the universe one, pitcher plaet made the world one. http://universeofwonder.wikia.com/?redirect=no, and http://worldofwonder.wikia.com/?redirect=no Sorry Sorry for not replying for you in a while. I haven't checked wiki for a while. Now I will do what you requested (for the poster things), so please check up soon.